Caught Under the Mistletoe
by luv2write0205
Summary: When Emily goes up to Hotch's office to give him a file, they wind up being caught under the mistletoe by Strauss...A Christmas one-shot...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything according to CM but I do own my imagination

**Summary**: Emily stops by Hotch's office and they caught under the mistletoe in the BAU by Strauss... A Christmas one-shot

**Author's Note:** Since yesterday was Christmas, I finally figured out the perfect story to fit with the season.

_"Dreams are today's answers to tomorrow's questions."- Edgar Cayce_

***~OoO~***

**Caught Under The Mistletoe**

Aaron Hotchner looked up from his desk when he heard a soft knock at his office door. "Come in", he said briskly. The door opened and his subordinate, Emily Prentiss, entered his office.

"Hey Hotch", she said lightly, sweeping a strand of wavy, brown hair behind her ear as a smile appeared on her lips.

"Prentiss", he replied as his dark brown eyes looked into her own. "It's late and everyone else except Strauss of course has gone home".

"I know sir and as soon as I hand in this last file I'll be on my way as well", Emily replied, shifting from foot to foot.

She leaned over his desk and handed him the brown envelope that contained the file on the latest unsub. He took in the scent of her lotion, which smelled like vanilla cupcakes.

As she returned to her current spot in front of his desk, she gathered up all of her courage to ask him the question that she had been debating to ask.

"Um Hotch?"

"Prentiss?" he replied ,glancing at her face then at her body. He noticed that she was wearing her usual work clothes, a black suit jacket, white top and black pants complete with matching black boots.

He then forced his eyes back up to hers and not at her body as both of them knew what had just happened. Hotch, the unit chief of his team, had just checked out Prentiss, his subordinate.

After a long silence, Emily finally blurted out," Would you like to grab dinner together before we leave for the night?". As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she wished she could take them back.

His answer surprised her greatly. "Sure Prentiss, I would like that". Hotch also considered that this could give him the chance to check her out again and allow him to still have his fantasies about her in his mind. He knew that nothing would ever happen between them, but he could always dream that it would.

The brunette agent duo then headed out of Hotch's office and down the catwalk into the bullpen, Emily stopping at her desk to grab her coat and purse.

Both of them then heard a loud throat clearing as Strauss entered the bullpen. "Agents", she said briskly. Just as she was about to continue on her way, she noticed where Hotch and Emily were standing.

For once, a smile crossed her usual frowned face. She smirked at the two agents, who were completely confused. Neither Hotch nor Emily had ever seen Strauss smile before. It was rare and when she did smile, it was like once a year that they ever saw it.

Seeing as they were confused over what she was smiling for, Strauss pointed above their heads to a bush of mistletoe above Emily's desk.

Emily gasped as she looked at the look of freight and embarrassment that was indeed evident on her boss' face. She was pretty sure that the same look was mirrored on her own face as well.

"It is tradition", Strauss finally spoke, breaking the unspoken conversation between them. "The BAU has nothing against that".

'_Says the woman who invented the fraternization rule' _Hotch thought. _'Oh what the hell? It's going to be just a kiss, nothing more than that. By the way, I like her too. Maybe this is a good thing'_.

Emily closed her eyes and Hotch leaned in and gently but firmly brushed his lips against hers. She responded by pressing her lips more firmly against his. Strauss smiled at this, walking away slowly, hearing Emily moan against his mouth.

Meanwhile, both brunette agents had gotten into the heated kiss. Emily still couldn't believe that she was kissing Hotch and that he was kissing her back so passionately. It threw her mind into a whirlwind and made her whole body tingley inside. His tongue invaded her mouth, tangling with her own.

Finally breaking away from each other, Hotch looked into Emily's dark brown eyes. Instead of surprise, like he had thought, her eyes were filled with desire and obvious love.

"I love you Emily. I've never told you but I always have".

"Awww Hotch. I love you so very much, as much as you have loved me. I just can't believe that we admitted our never-ending love for each other under mistletoe".

"Why don't I show you how much I love you." , Emily replied. She smirked at Hotch, giving him a sexy smile a wink.

"Let's go" he murmured to the brunette, picking her up in his arms and carrying her to the elevator. "I am going to make this a night you'll never forget".

"Right back at ya" she replied, placing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. The doors closed and Strauss. who was standing on the catwalk, smirked at her effective, clever ways of matchmaking.

***~OoO~***

_Married or unmarried, young or old, poet or worker, you are still a dreamer, and will one time know, and feel, that your life is but a dream". -Donald G. Mitchell_

***~OoO~***

**I was thinking of doing a Hotch/JJ fic next so I hope you all review this **

**story and stay tuned for the next one. Reviews are Christmas cheer!**


End file.
